


Apátia (magyar)

by ShinigamiCara



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, First Dates, Reapers, Restaurants, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCara/pseuds/ShinigamiCara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translated version of Transistance's wonderful story called Apathy, part 1 of the Incompatible series. ^^</p><p>"Úgy értem, persze, elég sok ideje dolgozunk együtt – nagyon jó volt – de ez az első igazi randink. Á, ez nem randi… Ez egy ilyen… szenior-cucc."</p><p>Grell meggyőzi Williamet, hogy vigye el vacsorázni és William váratlanul barátságosnak találja őt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Szenior-cucc"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Transistance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transistance/gifts).
  * A translation of [Apathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461875) by [Transistance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transistance/pseuds/Transistance). 



> Megtettem minden tőlem telhetőt, hogy értelmes legyen a szöveg, nem tudom, mennyire sikerült :D

Tudta, mi a bűne. Nem falánkság vagy kapzsiság, irigység vagy akár gőg, akármennyire is úgy tűnt. Nem düh vagy vágy.  
William bűne a közönyösség volt.  
Általában képes volt nem kedvelni dolgokat. Ha vitatkoztak vele, ha pluszmunkát adtak neki vagy munkájával kapcsolatos bosszúságot okoztak neki, képes volt összeráncolni a homlokát és szúrós szavakat használni, hogy kifejezze bosszankodását mielőtt foglalkozott volna velük, a lehető legjobban, ahogy tudott, majd továbblépett. Képes volt undort és irritáltságot érezni. De leginkább semmi sem érdekelte. Egyszerűen nem törődött vele.  
Néha megpróbálta bemesélni magának, hogy a munka nyírta ki az érzelmeit. Hogy a papírmunka és halálesetek végtelen körforgása örökre képtelenné tette bárminemű erős érzelemre, eltávolítva őt a világtól és a kaszálás kellemetlen mivoltától. De tudta, hogy soha sem törődött igazán az alatta, illetve felette állókkal – csak egy fogaskerék volt az örökkévalóság gépezetében, és mint egy darabja a nagyobb egésznek, nem volt haszna számára az érzelmeknek. Vagy talán az érzelmeinek hiánya ösztönözte arra, hogy ezt a munkát válassza, feltételezve, hogy majd megtapasztal valamit, ami közelebb áll a teljesítéshez, mint az előző szelíd énje. Nem tudta, és nem is nagyon érdekelte.  
A halálisten kavargó gondolatait az irodaajtó nyílásának majd csukódásának váratlan és nemkívánatos hangja szakította meg, egy munkatárs érkezését jelezve. Egy hangos, udvariatlan munkatársét – éppen elég volt ahhoz, hogy kikövetkeztesse belőle a betolakodó kilétét, még akkor is, ha nem látta a vörös villanást, ami a hirtelen és grandiózus belépőt kísérte.  
– Wi-iiiiill! – dalolta a behatoló, olyan fesztelen mozdulatokkal táncolva a szobában, ami megmutatta , hogy megtanult siklani azokban az ostoba magassarkúkban, hangosan nekikoccantva a padlónak, ami valószínűleg nyomot hagy, és hirtelen William asztalához sietett, hét kézzel megtámaszkodva rajta. – Will, drágám, lehetséges, hogy van véletlenül egy tűzőgéped? Úgy tűnik, elhagytam az enyémet, és amúgy is, ősidők óta nem láttalak…”  
Ha közelebb lett volna a halálkaszája, nem habozott volna, hogy erősen arcul csapja Grellt, majd vállalja a következményeket. Majdnem egy hete, hogy ez a vörös idióta mindenütt ott volt William irodája körül, és tekintve, hogy tizenhat hozzáférhető iroda volt köztük, kételkedett abban, hogy megszabadulhat Grelltől egy olyan egyszerű mozdulattal, mint a tűzőgép átadása (amiről tudta, hogy sosem látja majd viszont).  
Mégis, megérte megpróbálni.  
– Tessék – mondta fagyosan, felvéve az eszközt, és odanyújtotta. – Próbáld meg nem eltüntetni ezt is.  
Grell sugárzott – talán valódi boldogságában, ezt mindig nehéz volt megállapítani – és sokkal közelebb hajolt, mint szükséges lett volna, hogy átvegye a tűzőgépet, gondoskodva arról, hogy a kezeik összeérjenek.  
– Ó, köszönöm, Will – olvadozott, és William leküzdte a késztetést, hogy az egész asztalát hátrébb húzza pár méterrel. – Mindig is tudtam, hogy számíthatok rád, az én megbízható, jóképű pasimra.  
– Nem vagyok a tiéd. – Nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ezt mondta. Talán nem is a századik, hogy ezt mondta az évek alatt, de úgy látszott, nincs hatása. William figyelmét ismét a papírmunka felé fordította, remélve, hogy a találkozó véget ér és Grell egyszerűen elmegy.  
Nem tette, természetesen. Megkerülte az asztalt és megdöntötte a fejét, hogy lepillanthasson a papírmunkára, miközben hagyta, hogy a célszerűtlenül hosszú haja ráhulljon a szavakra és csak állt ott egy pillanatig, látszólag olvasva. Harminc másodperc elteltével sóhajtott egy aprót, hátrasöpörte a válla mögé a haját és felkiáltott:  
– Komolyan! Hogy a csudába bírod ezt csinálni egész nap? Ez annyira… annyira egyhangú!  
– Hiszed vagy sem, sokkal könnyebben elkészül, ha nem lóg egy kóbor munkatárs a nyakamon.  
– Igazán? Figyelemelterelő vagyok? – Grell vigyorogva közelebb lépett a csípőjét ringatva – ne ilyen közel, kérlek, menj el – nem helyénvaló élvezetének gusztustalan megnyilvánulásaként. – Igazán szégyenteljes lenne, ha nem fejeznéd ezt itt mind be, nem igaz? Tudom, mennyire szeretsz… – szünetet tartott, megnyalta az ajkát – …pontos lenni.  
Jó ég, hogyan volt képes azokat a szavakat burkolt célozgatássá tenni? Hogyan tudná bárki is a ’pontos’ szót célozgatásnak venni? Határozottan itt volt az ideje, hogy Grell elmenjen, és remélhetőleg napokig vissza se térjen, legalább.  
– Sutcliff, egészen pontosan mit akarsz tőlem?  
Természetesen, amint ezek a szavak elhagyták a száját, rádöbbent, hogy hiba volt. Végig csapda volt az egész, és ő szépen belesétált. Grell kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy megszüntesse a távolságot kettejük között, és belesóhajtotta – volt bátorsága ténylegesen és teljesen belesóhajtani – a fülébe:  
– Jaaaj, Will, azt nem mondhatom ki nyilvánosan…  
– Nem. Tudod, hogy értem. Hadd fogalmazzam újra: miért vagy még mindig az irodámban, és mikor mész végre el?  
A vörös egy pillanatra kissé letörtnek tűnt, de hamar összeszedte magát és tett egy fél lépést hátrafelé mielőtt ismét Williamhez szólt volna.  
– Hát, tudod… – Enyhén elpirult, valószínűleg őszintébben, mint általában, és elkezdett egy vörös hajtincset csavargatni az ujja körül, úgy bámulva azt, mintha hirtelen nem akarna a felettese szemébe nézni. – Nos. Ahogy bizonyára hallottad, vagy nem, a testület nagy része megint csoportos randit szervezett, és úgy gondoltam…  
Will hitetlen nevetésben tört ki, az utóbbi… legalább egy évtizedben először, még mielőtt Grell befejezhette volna. Tőle telhetően próbált finomítani a hangon, éles tekintettel vizslatva Grellt ami, remélte, kifejezte a csoportos randikról alkotott véleményét.  
– Nem szívesen közlöm veled, Sutcliff, de ez nem igazán… nekem való dolog.  
– Jaj, nem, Will, drágám, tudom. – Halkan kuncogott, olyan szórakoztatónak találva az ötletet, mint William. – Nem, úgy gondoltam, a csoportos randi nem neked való, és bizonyosan nem nekem – hangos, nyilvános, teljes mértékig intimitástól mentes – nos, mi ketten csinálhatnánk valamit. Valami szenior–összejövetel dolgot. Valami mókásat. – Megtáncoltatta a szemöldökét.  
– Nem.  
A vörös halálisten arcára hirtelen összetört arckifejezés ült ki.  
– Miért nem?  
Igazán csalódottnak tűnt, ami új és nem igazán kellemes látvány volt. Normális esetben nem fogadta volna el a nemet válaszként, úgy téve, mintha nem értené vagy mintha emelkedett erkölcsi talajon állna, vagy, legrosszabb esetben, duzzogott. A csalódottság nem volt elég élénk érzelem ahhoz, hogy Grell arcát ékesítse.  
William újfent eltűnődött mi lenne a leggyorsabb módja annak, hogy megszabaduljon tőle. Nem mondhatta neki egyszerűen, hogy húzzon el, bármennyire is akarta; Grell olyan hisztériában törne ki, amilyet az iroda még nem látott. Ha azt mondaná, elfoglalt, a másik követelné, hogy mondja meg, miért, aztán megpróbálna belekötni, akármilyen kifogással állna is elő William.  
Sóhajtott.  
– Jobb szeretem a magánéletemet távol tartani a munkától.  
Nem teljesen volt helytálló a kifogás, de úgy tűnt, Grell elfogadja, mélyebben és szívből jövőbben sóhajtva, mint William az imént, mintha próbálna bizonyítani valamit. Hátralépett egyet, majd még egyet, mígnem egy szekrényhez ért, kissé elveszettül nekitámaszkodva. Dress-code sértő vörös körmeit tüzetesen tanulmányozva motyogta:  
– Semmi bajod nem lenne vele, ha én… ha igazi nő lennék.  
Pár másodperc kellett ahhoz, hogy a vád leülepedjen, további néhány, hogy következtetések kövessék azt. Grell azt hitte, a neme az, ami ahhoz vezetett, hogy a többiek nem kedvelték? Azt is gondolta, hogy Williamet inkább a nők érdeklik, mintsem a férfiak, de az csak egy apróság volt, annak ellenére, hogy nem volt igaz.  
S újabb borzasztó rádöbbenés kellett ahhoz, hogy William megértse: Grellt szinte biztosan elutasították hasonló, nemi kérdéseken alapuló kérdésekben.  
Azon kapta magát, hogy belegabalyodott a szavakba, melyekkel eloszlatta volna ezt a feltevést – a szavakba, amik nem voltak ott. Bármi, amit mondhatott volna, gyengének, hamisnak hatott volna, kényszerű tagadás és személytelen elutasítás. Ami pontosan az volt, mit elérni kívánt, de Grell… összetörtnek látszott.  
Egy összetört Grell Sutcliff senki számára sem hasznos.  
Szemöldökráncolva pillantott le az asztalára, bizonytalanul. Szemöldökráncolva nézett rá, aki még mindig az irodájában állt, a kezeit bámulva, mintha azokban lenne az örökkévalóság titka.  
William T. Spears felállt.  
– Egészen pontosan mire gondoltál, amikor azt mondtad, „Összejövetel”?  
***  
Pontosan hatkor hagyta el az irodát, ahogy mindig is, és az ajtóban állva várt. A munkatársai elsuhantak mellette, egyedül vagy csoportosan, néhányan megálltak, hogy beszélgessenek és elvegyüljenek a csoportokban, mielőtt elmentek, néhányan azonnal elhúztak a munkából. Általában ő maga is az utóbbiak csoportjába tartozott, és változásnak számított, hogy mások elhaladtak mellette, kedélyesen jó estét kívánva neki. Viszonozta a jókívánságot azoknak, akiknek tudta a nevét, és biccentett azoknak, akiket nem ismert. Sutcliff sehol sem volt.  
Őszintén, hol volt? Bár határozottan nem a nagy pontosságáról volt híres – vagy egyáltalán, bármilyen pontosságáról – William úgy hitte, Grell meglehetősen pontosan tűnik majd fel egy olyan eseményen, melyet ő maga kezdeményezett. Úgy látszik, tévedett.  
Újból átkutatta szemével a tömeget, változatlan eredménnyel: nagyszájú vörösek teljes hiánya. Az egyetlen személy, akire félig-meddig ráillett ez a leírás, egy nő volt egy padon ülve, nem messze tőle, háttal az irodának, vöröses haja összefonva tűnt el a válla mögött, felfedve ruhájának valamivel sötétebb tónusát. Időnként egy arra járó megállt, hogy beszélgessen vele, ő pedig felemelte a fejét – úgy tűnt, olvas valamit, már amennyire ő azt meg tudta állapítani – és boldogan csevegett pár pillanatig, míg elfordultak tőle, ő pedig visszatért a könyvéhez. William azon tűnődött, hogy ő is valakire vár-e, aki késik.  
A tömeg félig feloszlott, mikor ő finoman elfordult – maga mögé pillantva, hogy megszólítsa Ronald Knoxot, aki a megpaskolta a vállát és minden kétséget kizáróan valami helytelen dolgot mondott – így William láthatta a profilját, és végre leesett neki a dolog.  
Nem volt nagy sokk, komolyan. Grell híres volt arról, hogy női ruhákat hord – valószínűleg nem akadt olyan halálisten, aki ne tudott volna róla. William maga még sosem látott férfit női ruhában (szerencsére legalább a professzionalitásnak ezen fokát megőrizte a munkában, bármily csekélységnek is számított ez), de…  
Nem számított rá, hogy ilyen kellemes látvány lesz.  
Igazából, nehéz volt teljesen megfeleltetni egymásnak a padon ülő nőt és a vörös hajú halálistent az irodából. Kissé másképp mozgott. Törékenyebbnek nézett ki? Határozottan kisebbnek és sokkal higgadtabbnak.  
Knox nevetve távozott, nevetése visszhangzott az udvaron, és William hirtelen észrevette, hogy ő az egyik az udvaron maradt két halálisten közül.  
Odamenni hozzá – őhozzá – nehezebb volt, mint kellett volna. Ő nem nézett körül újra, és William érezni kezdte a jól ismert irritáltságot felszínre törni. Grell Sutcliff ismételten színészkedett, könnyedén, és majdnem biztosan arra várva, hogy belesétáljon kifinomult és gusztustalan csapdájába.  
– Lógtál a munkából, hogy így öltözhess fel, nem igaz, Sutcliff?  
A szavak durvábban hagyták el az ajkait, mint szerette volna, és William azonnal megbánta őket, amint a hölgy szembefordult vele. Határozottan Grell volt – ugyanazok a szemek, bár tágabbra nyíltak és jobban ki voltak festve, mint általában, ugyanaz a félreismerhetetlenül férfias alkat, ugyanaz a feltűnő szemüveg – de ugyanakkor ez nem Grell volt. Úgy tűnt, a tulajdonságait eltompította, hogy finomabbnak nézzen ki, az ajkait észrevehetően kifestette, a haja rendezett volt és ápolt. Az egyetlen dolog, ami megtörte szűzies személyiségének látszatát, az ölében tartott könyv volt – egy young adult szerelmi regény, mely bizonyára majdhogynem annyira vadul helytelen, mint amennyire valóságról elrugaszkodott volt.  
– Ó, Will, Will, Will – trillázta, és elvigyorodott – hirtelen teljesen és akaratlanul visszaváltozva Grellé teljes valójában. – Bizonyosan tudod, hogy az első benyomás fontosabb, mint egy kis papírmunka.  
– Szó sincs első benyomásról. Néhány évtized késésben vagy, hogy „első benyomást’ tégy.  
Grell lebiggyesztette az ajkát.  
– Tudod, semmi szükség rá, hogy folyton ilyen merev légy. Úgy értem, persze, elég sok ideje dolgozunk együtt – nagyon jó volt – de ez az első igazi randink. Á, ez nem randi… Ez egy ilyen… szenior-cucc.  
Két ujját az ajkának támasztotta egy bizonytalanul elveszett mozdulattal, majd felállt, egy túlzott drámai mozdulattal, mely megsuhogtatta a szoknyáját, és felkiáltott:  
– De elég ebből! Merre megyünk?  
William ismételten összeráncolta a homlokát és szinte öntudatlanul feljebb tolta a szemüvegét.  
– Felételeztem, megtervezted és betanultad ennek a „szenior-cuccnak” minden pillanatát, Sutcliff. De persze tervezési készséged hiánya kiterjed az irodán kívülre is. Természetesen.  
Tudta, hogy kegyetlen volt, sokkal kegyetlenebb, mint joga lett volna hozzá, de nem érdekelte. Nem érdekelte, hogy udvariatlannak nézik, határozottan nem érdekelte volna, ha a kalandja röviden zárul; nem érdekelte, hogy megsérti Grell Sutcliff érzelmeit.  
De ő, a nő – férfi, még mindig férfi volt, az a tény, hogy női ruhát viselt, nem tette kevésbé férfiassá, mint amikor mellényben volt – csak leereszkedően mosolygott, és azt mondta:  
– Hölgy vagyok, Will, és a hölgyek nem szervezkednek. Vagyis… néhány hölgy szervezkedik, de én nem vagyok egy közülük. Menjünk, együnk valamit.  
Hagyta, hogy a könyv egy apró csattanással eltűnjön, majd William karjába kapaszkodott – ne, ne tedd ezt – és olyan furcsán kezdett el járni, mint amilyenek a szavai voltak, félig maga után húzva a magasabb halálistent. Majdnem elérték az udvar végét, mielőtt Grell úgy döntött, figyelmeztetés nélkül ugrik, keresztülhasítva a halandó világot Williammel, mely tele volt fénnyel, zajjal és mozgással.  
Keresztülbotladoztak egy úton, oly módon, ami az igazán részeg, mulatozó párokra jellemző, épphogy elkerülve, hogy egy taxi elüsse őket. Grell őrülten nevetett, és William hirtelen érezte a feltámadó dühöt, elég erősen ahhoz, hogy nekilökje a másikat egy falnak, melyet meg is tett.  
– Ezt most miért? – kiáltotta Grell felháborodottan, mellyel elérte, hogy az arra járók aggódó és helytelenítő pillantásokat vessenek rájuk. William lenézett rá és azon tűnődött, hogy eléggé fel tudja-e húzni magát annyira, hogy magára hagyja beosztottját az utcán. Valószínűleg az a legjobb, ha nem kockáztat.  
– Nem ugrasz meghatározatlan helyekre, nem ugrasz a halandók szeme láttára, főleg nem ugrasz párosan, egyértelmű figyelmeztetés nélkül – sziszegte. – Grell Sutcliff, semmi érzéked az előre gondolkodáshoz, nem igaz?  
– Hmm, nem, szívem, nem hiszem, hogy van. – Grell összeszedte magát, és zaklatottan lesimította a szoknyáját, hozzátéve: – És tényleg semmi szükség arra, hogy „Grell Sutcliffnek” hívj minden alkalommal, amikor ki akarod mondani a nevem. Senki sem fog megszidni „illetlen személyeskedésért” vagy mi. Egyedül vagyunk – ismét közelebb jött, mire William hátralépett – csak te meg én, és ez a párszáz ember.  
– De ez nem változtat a tényen, hogy a beosztottam vagy, Grell Sutcliff, és ez még mindig egy hivatalos üzleti találkozó.  
A nő – férfi, férfi, férfi – erre felhúzta egyik vörös szemöldökét. – Hivatalos? Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy kiadásokat fogsz igényelni erre a kis kiruccanásra?  
– Ezen döntés kimenetele attól függ, mennyit beszélünk meg a munkáról.  
Beteg – valószínűleg ez a leírás közelíti meg legjobban a mosolyt, ami ennek következtében Grell arcán megjelent.  
– Ó, Will – dorombolta; a kacérkodás úgy csepegett róla, akár az izzadtság. – Bolond vagy, ha azt hiszed, hogy akár csak egy kicsit is hagyom, hogy az irodáról beszélgessünk.  
– Helyes. – A válasz több érzelemmel jött, mint szerette volna, és Grell kissé meglepett arckifejezése nem azt fejezte ki, amire William számított. Orvosolni kellett a helyzetet.  
– Mondtam, hogy jobb szeretem szétválasztani a magánéletet a munkától – magyarázta. – Semminek, amit munkaidőn kívül teszek nincs köze az irodához, vagy annak lakóihoz, egyáltalán semmi.  
– Hm! – Grell ismét elvigyorodott. – És mégis itt vagy velem, az imént említett iroda egy alázatos lakójával. Mihez kezdjek ezzel?  
– Kétlem, hogy bármi, amit mondok, befolyásolná azt, amit ezzel kezdesz, őszintén. – Ahogy Grell ránézett, megborzongatta, és azon tűnődött, van-e bármilyen módja annak, hogy kimásszon ebből a helyzetből. Legyünk őszinték, belesétáltál. Te egyeztél bele ebbe.  
Tudván, hogy a felelősség az ő vállán nyugszik, csak még jobban idegesítette.  
– Hová megyünk, Sutcliff?  
– Nem tudom, van egy csomó jó hely, ahol lehet enni. Van bármi, amit előnyben részesítenél?  
A kérdés egyértelműen burkolt célozgatás volt – láthatta Grell arcán – de William figyelmen kívül hagyta.  
– Nincs – válaszolta röviden, majd rájött, hogy szabad kezet adni Grellnek, hogy ő válassza ki, hová mennek enni rossz ötlet volt.  
– Valami elfogadható jó lenne.  
– Természetesen! – Grell eltátotta a száját hamis és nőies sokkot imitálva, majd félénken hozzátette: – Mintha elvinném a pasimat bárhová is, ami nem felel meg az elvárásainak. Ó, micsoda szégyen! – Egy kacsintás előzte meg a végső választ. – Van egy jó hely ezen az úton. Csendes, előkelő és igen, megfelelő. Gyere.  
Ő, a nő – jaj, istenem, csak döntsd már el végre, hogy férfi vagy nő! – ismételten megragadta a kezét és elindult az úton ugrándozva, maga után húzva Williamet, mintha csak hencegni akarna vele a londoniak előtt.  
Megpróbálni lépést tartani vele és megőrizni egy kevés méltóságot nehéz volt és őrjítő, továbbá megakadályozta abban, hogy pontosan és tudatosan megvizsgálja, hová mennek. Elágazó utcákba mentek be, és amiatt a borzasztó gondolat miatt, hogy akárhová elviheti őt, William haszontalannak érezte magát. Nem bízott Grellben, egyáltalán nem – viszont kételkedett abban, hogy a férfi bántaná. Vagy hogy egyáltalán tudná bántani. Akárhogy is, a félelmei hamarosan alaptalannak bizonyultak – Grell megállt egy kicsi, különösnek tetsző kocsma előtt, és úgy tárta szét a karjait, mintha bemutatná azt a világnak.  
– Itt vagyunk! – kiáltotta ragyogva, Williamet és az épületet nézve. – Kilencig szolgálnak fél ételt, italt meg addig, amíg csak a vendégek hajlandók fizetni. Az étel jobb, mint amire a külső alapján számítanál.  
Kizárólag külső megfigyelés nem adott lehetőséget arra, hogy feltevésekbe bocsátkozzanak, de a kocsma tényleg úgy nézett ki, mint egy igazi, hamisítatlan élelmezést nyújtó hely. Fakó szürke cserepek a tetőn, kopott barna keretek az eltompult fényű, füsttől beszennyezett ablakok körül és egy szomorúan fakó cégér, ami az ajtó felett lógott – a név olvashatatlan volt, de a rajta lévő logó egy szarvasfejről érthetővé tette azt. Mindent egybevetve nem olyan helynek látszott, ahol Grell múlatná az időt – de talán a vörös halálistennek is szüksége volt egy kis kikapcsolódásra.  
– Mi a neve?  
– A Szarvas Feje. Nem éppen egy újszerű név, azt garantálhatom, de ez egy bájos kis hely.  
– Te mondtad. – William bólintott, elismervén, hogy ez igaz lehet, és kinyitotta a nehéz ajtót.


	2. Aludni, talán álmodni

Belépéskor az első dolog, amit megtapasztalt, a meleg volt, és felfedezte, hogy a belső tér sokkal kellemesebb volt, mint amit a külsőből gondolt volna. Csak kicsi volt, és még kisebbnek hatott a sötét falak és bútorok miatt, de volt egy rácsozott kandalló a sarokban, mely meleget árasztott, és a foglalt asztaloktól beszélgetések halk zaja hallatszott. Ahogy Grell mondta, csendes volt – talán kevesebb, mint három asztal volt foglalt – de nem annyira, hogy kellemetlenül csendes vagy bizalmas lett volna. Egy elegánsan öltözött pincér jött és ültette le a halálisteneket; Grellt egy udvarias mosollyal és „Helló ismét, Miss Sutcliff” üdvözléssel köszöntve, mielőtt átadta volna a menüt és távozott. William megnyugodott.

Úgy tűnt, Grellt leköti a borlista – William hallotta, hogy magában azt motyogja: „Beszereztek pár új francia vöröset, mióta legutóbb itt jártam” – és William, lepillantva az étellistára azon kapta magát, hogy meglepődött a választékon. Ez egyértelműen egy helyénvaló kis étterem volt, nem pedig egy nyílt kocsma. Helyes.

Grell végül a második legdrágább dolgot rendelte az étlapról, bár William úgy érezte, inkább azért, mert vörös steakről volt szó, nem pedig azért, mert fel akarta őt húzni az árával, ő maga pedig salátát választott előételnek és aztán vegetáriánus egytálételt. Ahogy a pincér ismételten visszavonult, Grell szemöldökráncolva nézett Williamre, megemelve egy vörös szemöldökét.

– Vega vagy, Will?

– Már megbocsáss… hogyan?

– Vegetáriánus.

– Ó. Nem. – Megrázta a fejét, lefegyverezve a nem jellemző módon normális kérdés által. – Nem, eszem húst, csak nem különösebben vagyok oda érte.

Egy vigyor ragyogott fel Grell arcán egy szívdobbanásnyi időre, William pedig azon tűnődött, mi rosszat mondott, de Grell gyorsan eltüntette a vigyort és átváltotta az arckifejezését barátságosan elégedetté. Francba is, olyan egyszerű lett volna elfelejteni, ki volt ő, másképp öltözve, másképp viselkedve, és William elgondolkodott, hogy ez a távlat vajon aggasztja-e vagy inkább tetszik neki.

Egyik sem, hiszen még mindig a beosztottja volt, és még ha képes is volt tolerálni őt így, a szokásos énje még mindig létezett, csupán csak ideiglenesen elrejtve a smink és a ruha rétegei alá.

Ő, a _nő_. Ezzel volt a baj. Grell Sutcliff nem nő volt, teljesen mindegy, mennyire küzdött ez ellen a tény ellen; a nőiessége csak egy újabb jellemzője volt azoknak az arcoknak, melyeket a világnak mutatott. Ez volt az a biztos tény, melyre William az összes Sutcliff-fel kapcsolatos véleményét alapozta, és érezte, ahogy lassan szétválik a varrás mentén.

Mindig magára öltötte a színpadias vonásokat, a hangos felkiáltásai, hogy „ _Én_ egy _hölgy_ vagyok!” figyelemfelkeltő jellegűek voltak, vagy egy módja annak, hogy Sutcliff vonzóbbá tegye magát a különböző férfiak számára, akiket üldözött. De ő egyszerűen…

Egyszerűen annyira természetes látvány volt vérvörös ruhájában.

 

Nem mintha a az öltözködés döntő tényező lett volna Grell nemével kapcsolatban. Ez csak láthatóvá tette a problémát, ijesztően kikerülhetetlenné – William bűntudatosan emlékezett vissza a kis halom dokumentumra, melyek az évek során egyre ritkábban és ritkábban érkeztek, szekrényének egy tiszta és érintetlen sarkában pihenve. _Grell Sutcliff, nembeli különbözőségére vonatkozó elismerés hivatalos kérelme. Grell Sutcliff, nembeli különbözőségére vonatkozó elismerés hivatalos kérelme. Grell Sutcliff, nembeli különbözőségére vonatkozó elismerés hivatalos kérelme._

 

Amikor először kapott ilyet, viccként fogta fel, és minden gondolkodás nélkül visszautasította. Két hónappal később igazgatói státuszba léptették elő és Grell hozzáállása olyan dolgokhoz, mint a teste és egész lénye megerősödni látszott. William azt feltételezte, a második levél figyelemért való kiáltás volt, és másnap figyelmen kívül hagyta Grell Sutcliff csendes kérelmét, hogy nőként utaljanak rá. Minden további levelet elutasított, mint arra való kísérletet, hogy Grell őt idegesítse, és csak még bosszúsabb lett Grell szórakozásának megmutatkozása miatt. _Elutasítva, elutasítva, elutasítva._

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Grell tudta-e, hogy ő volt a felelős ezért a papírmunkáért, és úgy döntött, nem hozza fel. Megrázni magát, hogy megszabaduljon ezektől a gondolatoktól, rossz ötletnek bizonyult – azon kapta Grellt, hogy figyeli őt, finoman összeszűkült szemekkel, mintha azt hitte volna, hogy William teljesen elbambult.

– Egy picit bámulsz, édesem. Valamin gondolkodsz?

– Semmi fontoson. – Volt egy másodperc, amikor majdnem azt válaszolta „rajtad”, és hálát adott az égnek, hogy képes volt időben ráharapni a nyelvére. Ez volt az igazság, meglehetősen igaz, és semmi mögöttes – de Grell természetesen úgy venné, mint szerelmének kinyilatkoztatása, vágy és minden egyéb, és William soha nem akart neki okot adni erre. Ideje volt témát váltani. – Gyakran jössz ide? Hogy találtál rá erre a helyre?

William megkönnyebbülésére Grell őszintén elmosolyodott, és nem mondott semmi mást, ami a William fejében járó dolgokhoz kapcsolódott volna.

A csevegés sosem tartozott igazán William kedvelt tevékenységei közé (az egyetlen alkalom, amikor szükségesnek találta, azok a hivatalos igazgatói vacsorák voltak, ahol általában egy vagy két másik feljebbvaló igazgató a Willam számára is túlságosan is unalmas protokollon zúgolódott, így hát hajlott arra, hogy az estét jelentés nélküli pillantgatásokkal töltse a fiatalabb adminisztrátorokkal együtt), de Grell úgy tűnt, képes volt irányítani a beszélgetést, olyan irányba, ahová csak akarta, ide-oda irányítgatva, mintha csak egy őrült botja vezetné azt.

Becsületére legyen mondva, Grell sikeresen elkerülte az irodai témát addig, amíg csak emberileg lehetséges volt, inkább az emberi világban jelenleg zajló politikai változásokról; a himlőjárvány kitörésének csökkenéséről; a ruhaipar jelenlegi divatjáról csacsogott. A csipke kimenőben volt a divatból, informálta Williamet, mintha ez valami borzasztó botrány lenne, melynek hallatára Williamnek lesújtottnak kellene lennie, és a sifon visszatérőben volt. A szavak keveset jelentettek William számára, de nagy megkönnyebbülés volt, hogy nem vártak tőle választ.

Az étel akkor érkezett, amikor Grell éppen a hermelinbundával kapcsolatos jelenlegi vita részletes ismertetésének felénél tartott – „Ez egyszerűen nem etikus, Will, de annyira _szép_ ” – és William hálás volt a beszélgetésben bekövetkezett szünetért.

A feltételezett szünetért.

Nem volt szünet a beszélgetésben.

Grell Sutcliff nem hagyta abba a beszédet.

Csak azért állt meg, hogy röviden köszönetet mondjon a pincérnek, majd az ételt dicsérje – a hatalmas és gyakorlatilag vérző valamit, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha inkább mamutból vágták volna ki, mint tehénből, a dolog, ami annyival jobbnak nézett ki, mint amit ő rendelt. Grell eltérített lelkesedéssel szelte fel, még mindig ruhákról beszélve.

William úgy döntött, egyszerűen elbambul, miközben evett – nem mintha egyáltalán hozzájárult volna a beszélgetéshez. Egyszer vagy kétszer Grell megállt a monológja közben, ő pedig hümmögött, mire Grell folytatta, mintha ez több mint elegendő válasz lett volna bármire is, amit állított.

A vacsora közepén Grell elsütött egy gyilkosságról szóló durva viccet, és William emlékezett, hogy ő egy veszélyes őrült, akinek vérfétise van, és éppen ez az, amiért William nem szeretett időt tölteni vele.

– Jól vagy, Will? Egy kissé morcosan nézel.

– Jól vagyok, Sutcliff, köszönöm. Én csak… elgondolkodtam a munkáról.

Grell lebiggyesztette az ajkát és kissé gyanúsító módon pillantott rá a szemüvege fölött.

– Világosan emlékszem, hogy meg lettem kérve arra, hogy ne beszéljek a munkáról, erre itt vagy te, belefeledkezve. Csak ne gondolj rá. Nem munkában vagyunk. Inkább tettesd, hogy élvezed a társaságom.

William úgy érezte, baljós jelnek számít egy randin, ha a másik tudja, hogy nem élvezik a társaságát – de ismét, ez nem egy randi volt, és Sutcliff semmiképp sem volt a partnere a több mint egy évszázaddal ezelőtti vizsgáig. Ez csak egy ilyen „szenior-cucc” volt, és Sutcliff csak egy kolléga.

– Élvezem a társaságod – mondta végül is, mert udvariasabb dolog volt hazudni róla, mint bevallani, hogy azon gondolkodott, hogy a munkahely termelékenysége nem állt meg teljesen. Grell meglepettnek látszott.

– Komolyan?

– Miért ne élvezném?

A szavak, – „mert utálsz engem” – világosan az ajkain lebegtek egy pillanatig mielőtt azt mondta:

– Nem beszélsz valami sokat.

– Talán élvezem hallgatni, hogy mást is csinálsz, mint szakadatlanul nyávogsz arról, hogy mennyire nem fair, hogy dolgoznod kell, és a szexuális viselkedésről.

Grell pislogott, kinyitotta a száját majd újra becsukta.

– Szóval így látsz?

– Nem szívesen közlöm veled, de ilyen _vagy_.

Hihetetlenül sértettnek tűnt.

– Nem… nem lennék megsértődve, ha nem sokkoltál volna.

\- És miért sokkoltalak, Grell?

– Nos, én csak… – pislogott és összeráncolta a szemöldökét, William pedig rádöbbent, hogy nem tudja, mit akar mondani. – Szeretném… hinni, hogy több van bennem _ennél_.

– Én is szeretném. – _Mind szeretnénk, hogy őszinte legyek. Zavaró tényező vagy, egy mindennapos zűrzavar az irodában._ Csak akkor vette észre, hogy a szavak furcsák voltak, mikor ismét elkapta a pillantását, ahogy felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Ét mi mást szeretnél látni tőlem? – A dallamos szavakat a híres ragadozó mosolya kísérte, és William hangos csörömpöléssel tette le az evőeszközeit a tányér mellé. _Befejeztük_.

– Több erkölcsösséget és tudatosságot a munkában – közölte vele, és William ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy felálljon. Nem fog jelenetet rendezni itt. Nem fog jelenetet rendezni sehol máshol sem. Összegöngyöli és félreteszi ezt az éjszakát, és elküldi Grellt a pokolba, ha még egyszer megpróbál egy ehhez hasonló estét szervezni.

Grell a szemébe nézett, hangsúlyos mozdulattal feltolva a szemüvegét, mely felnagyította élénk színű szemeit.

– Olyasmit mondtam, ami felbosszantott, drá… Will?

_A létezésed bosszant fel._ Ez egy szerencsétlen tény volt, amivel kapcsolatban megtett minden tőle telhetőt, hogy megszabaduljon tőle az évek során. Grell nem volt neki ellenszenves – egész egyszerűen csak beférkőzött a bőre alá; irritálta szinte minden, amit tett.

– Nem jobban, mint máskor, Grell.

Megdöntötte a fejét, mint valami kíváncsi állat, mikor a pincér visszajött, hogy elvigye a tányérjaikat, és megjegyezte:

– Folyamatosan mondogatod a nevem.

– Hozzád beszélek.

– Igen, így van. – Elhallgatott a pincér hirtelen érkezésére, aki a számlát hozta; biztosan elégszer szolgálta már ki Grellt ahhoz, hogy tudja, mikor jutott a randija olyan pontra, hogy azonnal távozni akarjon.

A számlát Williamnek nyújtotta, és hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy mivel jelen helyzetben ő volt a férfi, neki kell kifizetnie a meglepően vaskos számlát. Ez nem éppen javított a kedélyállapotán.

Grell olyan módon mondott köszönetet a pincérnek, ami azt feltételezte, hogy azok ketten már aludtak együtt, és William kirángatta őt az ajtón, mielőtt rádöbbent volna, hogy kiesett a szerepéből, mikor fizikai kontaktusba került vele _. A francba._ Azt se tudta, hogy panaszkodjon, amikor Grell élvezettel felsóhajtott és a karja köré fonódott, mintha meglenne az ereje ahhoz, hogy odabetonozza magát, ezzel is lassítva, majd megállítva William ideges tempóját. Felnézett rá, mosolyogva, a szemei tágra nyíltak, ragyogóak.

_Ne, ne nézz rám így. Ne merészeld._

William azelőtt ugrott, hogy Grellnek lehetősége adódott volna bármit is mondani; a karja még mindig Williamét markova. Mint mindig, a páros ugrás miatt egy kissé kifogyott a szuszból, és szüksége volt egy percre, hogy rendezze a légzését. Egy szürke ösvény, halálisten-vidék – és egy fal teli ajtókkal, az egyetlen szembetűnő közülük egy ragyogó vörös. Jó ég, csak nem Grell lakása előtt landolt, teljesen öntudatlanul? Talán csak egyszer-kétszer járt itt azelőtt.

Úgy tűnt, Grell még nem vette észre, az ugrás legalább annyira összezavarta, mint az azelőtti ugrás Williamet.

– Will! – szidta le Grell. – Mi lett a „nem ugrunk figyelmeztetés nélkül” szabállyal? Vagy kényszerítve érezted magad, hogy ledönts a lábamról, bármilyen módon is, oda ugorva velem, ahová csak akarsz? – Megint vigyorgott, William pedig ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy megidézze a halálkaszáját, hogy a szokványos módon bánjon el vele.

– Hazahoztalak – mondta inkább, eltussolva a hibáját, javaslatként beállítva azt. – Úgy gondolom, több mint elegendő időt töltöttünk ma este egymás társaságában.

Grell ajkai lebiggyedtek zavarodottságában, de irritáltság és zavarodottság jelent meg a tekintetében.

– Tudod, maradhatnál. Akár csak egy pici időre is. Elég késő van – jó lenne.

– Őszintén. – William megrázta a fejét és kiszabadította a karját, mire Grell átkozott haragosan összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Nem, mennem kellene, Grell…

Hogy őszinték legyünk, Grell nem szakította félbe. Igazán, ő még jobban rémültnek látszott a felhőszakadás miatt, mint William – az eső durván és gyorsan kezdett ömleni, mint valami borzalmas felsőbb hatalom ismeretlen eredetű tette, melynek célja, hogy perceken belül eláztassa őket. Grell felsikoltott, döbbentebben minden másnál, és otthagyta Williamet, hogy a saját előtetőjének biztonságába húzódjon, és onnan kiáltotta:

– Miért vagy még mindig itt, Will?

A víz homályos gyöngyszemekként fröccsent a szemüvegére, haját a fejére tapasztva és végigsiklott a hátán. Próbált ugrani, de nem ment. Újra próbálta, és megint nem ment. Két lehetőség maradt számára, világító ösvényként az esőben; visszasétálhatna a házához fél óra alatt, ebben a viharos felhőszakadásban. Az esőcseppek jegesnek érződtek a ruháján keresztül – több mint remegne, mire visszaérne. Szinte biztosan leterítené egy megfázás, és szabadnapot kellene kivennie. Ez szóba sem jöhetett.

Nem tart soká, míg eláll, nem? És egy kis idő, míg a „motorja” eléggé újratöltődik ahhoz, hogy visszaugorjon. Nem hal bele a menedékkeresésbe. Még ebbe sem, a legkevésbé vágyott lehetőségbe sem.

Grell tekintete összetalálkozott az övével a tornácról, és felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Nem.

– Fogd be, Sutcliff.

– Nem, _biztosan_ nem! – A gügyögése William idegeire ment, a nevetésével együtt. – Túlugrottál? Velem? Jaj, _édes_ , ne már! Beengedtelek volna akkor is, ha lett volna hová menned, nem kellett volna mindezen keresztülmenned csak azért, hogy átléphesd a küszöbömet. – A fogai miatt William újra megfontolta, hogy hazasétál. Nem lett volna annyira rossz. Nem lehetett volna rosszabb, mint ez.

– Ez egy komoly helyzet, Grell. – Grell nem gondolta, hogy szándékosan csinálta, vagy mégis? Ismerte őt; a főnöke volt. Tudta, mennyire nem kedveli – tudta, hogy ő nem…

Tudta, hogy éppen most vitte el őt vacsorázni, azt mondta neki, hogy élvezte, hogy hallgathatta őt, majd véletlenül képtelenné lett arra, hogy ne lépjen be a lakására. Jaj, ne. Ne, ne, _ne_.

– Csak tíz percre foglak zavarni, míg visszanyerem az energiámat – mondta neki William. – Aztán hagylak.

– Maradhatsz tovább is, ha akarsz, szerelmem! – William még onnan is látta, ahogy a szemei csillogtak, és eltűnődött rajta, milyen szeszélyes is Grell. Szerencsére tudta, hogy ne lépje át a határt – bár _már_ próbálkozott vele. – Persze, egy _csomó minden_ történhet tíz perc alatt, ha szeretnéd. Minél rövidebb, annál jobb, azt mondják, édesem. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ismerem a módját, hogyan nyerd vissza az energiád egy kicsit gyorsabban.

A szemöldökei táncot jártak buja Chesire-cica vigyora felett, és megfordult, hogy kinyissa az ajtót, átlépve rajta, mintha csak a színpadon lenne. Fények ragyogtak fel, és William hirtelen, kényszeresen belekerült melegségükbe.

Tíz perc. Könnyedén el tudja kerülni a nyomulást tíz percig.

 

Biztosan.

Persze.

A megkönnyebbülés, hogy bejöttek az esőről azonnali volt, és William nagy megkönnyebbülésére Grell nem mutatta jeleit annak, hogy abban a pillanatban rá akarna ugrani, hogy ő átlépte a küszöböt. Helyette Grell szélesen széttárta karjait, ugyanúgy, mint korábban, és büszkén bejelentette:

– Az otthonom!

William nem érezte úgy, hogy a lakás megérdemelné ezt a belépőt.

Nem volt annyira vörös, mint várta – a folyosó falai fehérek voltak, az ajtók egyszerű fából voltak, és az egyetlen kulcstartó a falon az ajtó mellett fekete volt. De ez csak a folyosó volt – és bár Grell mestere volt az első benyomásoknak, William kételkedett benne, hogy a berendezés többi része is ilyen visszafogott lenne.

Grell megragadta a karját, míg nem figyelt oda, és keresztülhúzta a lakáson, mindent megmutogatva, mintha csak azt gondolta volna, hogy marad.

– Ott a konyha, azon túl egy vendégszoba – szinte soha nincs használva, hacsak nincs Ronnie-nek szüksége egy helyre, ahol elalhat – és ez itt a nappali. A fürdőszoba és az én szobám a folyosó túlsó végén van – kérlek, ne menj be az enyémbe, az tilos. Rendetlen. A fürdőszoba az, ahol lakat van az ajtón.

Miután befejezte a körbevezetést, elengedte a karját, és végignézett a ruháján.

– Lecserélem valami kényelmesebbre, és kevésbé… nedvesre. Csak egy perc – sajnálom, de számodra nem nagyon van férfiruhám. Ami van is, szerintem nem lenne jó rád.

Határozatlanság jelent meg az arcán egy rövid időre, aztán megvonta a vállát.

– Hozok neked egy törölközőt vagy valamit, oké?

– Ne is fáradj vele, nem maradok sokáig. – Vagy nem hallotta, vagy nem törődött vele, hiszen Grell elhagyta a szobát, még mielőtt befejezte volna.

Az ajtó halk kattanással csukódott be mögötte, és William magára maradt a gondolataival, enyhe sajnálkozásával és a vörös berendezéssel, amit hiányolt az előszobából. Egy perc hezitálás után leült az alacsony piros kanapéra, megjegyezve, hogy mennyire kopott volt, és mennyire besüllyedt. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy kanapé, amit sokat használtak, és William úgy döntött, nem követi ezt a gondolatmenetet a nyilvánvaló végeredményig, inkább kihasználta az időt arra, hogy a szoba többi részét is megvizsgálja.

Eléggé vörös volt. Skarlátvörös függöny foglalta keretbe az ablakot, ami majdhogynem teljesen elfoglalta az egyik falat, és egy kissé foltos rubinszínű szőnyeg volt a kanapé és egy kis nyílt kandalló között, ami teli volt korommal. Számos szék egészítette ki a kanapé árnyalatát, és több sor vidám karmazsinvörös polc és könyvállvány foglalta el az egyik falat teljes szélességében. A polcok tele voltak tömve olyasmivel, ami William számára véletlenszerű szemét gyűjteményének tűnt, de feltételezte, hogy minden bizonytalan eredetű tárgy valami személyes jelentőséggel bírhat a kollégája számára – bár néhány közülük bizonyosan inkább hanyagságból maradt elő, mintsem dekoratív szándékkal. Több félig használt körömlakkos üveg csoportosult az egyik végében, és egynéhány ékszer csillant meg elfelejtett sarkokból, valószínűleg otthagyva a randik után.

Az egyetlen szembetűnő dolog, ami nem volt vörös, az a dohányzóasztal volt – ugyanolyan barna árnyalatú volt, mint az ajtó –, és néhány szürke tárgy a polcokon, félig elrejtett fotók, amiket hirtelen ismert föl. Nehéz volt kivenni őket messziről, de az alanyok ismerőssége lehetővé tette, hogy felismerje őket anélkül is, hogy felállt volna. Egy vigyorgó Ronald Knox. Több kép a Phantomhive-démonról, akit Grell annyira vonzónak talált, és egy kép róla, amint éppen kiabált. _Igen, emlékszem rá_. Aznap volt az, hogy betiltotta a fotóeszközöket az irodában.

Volt több is; néhány Grellről magáról, amiket valaki más készített, és néhány csak a londoni életnek tűnt. Egy éles kontraszt a látóhatáron este; egy másik felülnézetből egy zsúfolt utca. Majdnem művésziek voltak, és William azon töprengett, hogyan volt ideje arra, hogy kimenjen és fotózzon egy olyan munkabeosztás mellett, mint az övé.

Merengését Grell szobába való visszatérése szakította félbe. Másik ruhát vette fel, világosabbat és kevesebbet mutatót, mint az utóbbi. Williamnek az a kellemetlen gyanúja támadt, hogy ez egy hosszú hálóing volt, de nem ismerte annyira a női hálóruhákat, hogy biztos legyen benne, és nem készült fel arra, hogy megkérdezze. Óvatosan Grell szemébe nézett ahogy ő keresztüljött a szobán, hogy kisajátítsa a kanapé másik végét, finoman maga alá hajtva a lábait, mielőtt William szemébe nézett volna.

– _Komolyan_ , Will, ne nézz így rám – megszakad a szívem tőled! Nem fogok semmit sem tenni veled. Hacsak nem akarod. Csak mondd, ha szeretnéd, hogy tegyek érted valamit. – Megint mosolygott, de úgy tűnt, a szokásos hevesség eltűnt a ruhaváltás során; békésnek, majdhogynem álmosnak látszott. Nem volt egy hosszú éjszaka, de talán a beszélgetés folytonos fenntartása kifárasztotta. Határozottan kifárasztotta Williamet is.

– Nem, rendben vagyok, kösz.

Grell rápillantott, és az évek során először William észrevette, milyen szertelenül hosszú szempillái vannak. _Hamisak? Biztosan hamisak. Miért hordasz hamis szempillákat?_

– Biztos vagy benne? Egy kávét sem kérsz vagy ilyesmi? Van… – tekintete bűnösen rebbent félre, és beharapta az ajkát – kekszem meg ilyenek, azt hiszem. Talán.

– Komolyan, megvagyok. Mialatt értékelem vendéglátásodat, nem kívánok több gondot okozni számodra. – Inkább arról volt szó, hogy nem akart több kifogást, hogy tovább maradjon, mint kellett, sem megérinteni bármit is az otthonában, de rizikósnak tűnt udvariatlannak lenni vele a saját házában. És szükségtelennek.

– Ó, de hát ez nem probléma… – Grell elcsípte a tekintetét és hirtelen elhallgatott, öntudatlanul játszva a ruhájával. A csend egy percig tartott, mielőtt összepréselte ajkait, ami egy gondolatnak vagy bizonytalanságnak tűnt, egy perc szemöldökráncolás, és elkezdett közelebb húzódni Williamhez.

– Ne, Sutcliff, ne…

– _Nyugiii_ – motyogta, és a hangja lágysága olyannyira sokkolta Williamet, hogy elfogadta a kérést. – Kérlek, Will, csak lazulj el. Azt mondtam, nem fogok csinálni veled semmit. Csak közel akarok lenni hozzád. Engedd meg.

Nagyon közel telepedett le hozzá, csak pár centiméter távolságot hagyva köztük – de a centiméterek elégnek bizonyultak. Nem simult hozzá vagy kapaszkodott belé vagy dőlt rá; ő csak… ott volt. Elég közel ahhoz, hogy megérinthesse, de, talán most először, nem tett rá kísérletet. Ha nagy erőfeszítéseket kellett is tennie ahhoz, hogy visszafogja magát, nem mutatta; hátradőlt a kanapén, és figyelte őt a rendkívül sötét, festett szempilláin át.

– Köszönöm – lehelte Grell. – Ez nagyon… szép volt, drágám. Édesem. William. Nem hittem volna, hogy te szeretted volna… ezt.

Volt valami a tekintetében, amit William nem ismert fel; ahol általában vágy vagy elvakult imádat gyűlt fel, valami olyasmi ült, mint megbánás, vagy nagyon csekély csüggedés. Tüzét kioltotta az eseménytelen éjszaka, eltompítva William saját társaságával. Azon tűnődött, miért áldozott ilyen sok erőfeszítést ennyire kevés jutalomért, ismervén őt és saját magát, és hogy már vagy száz év alatt semmi sem történt köztük. És hirtelen tudnia kellett.

– Miért vannak érzéseid irántam, Grell Sutcliff?

Grell szórakozottan felmordult, és egy félmosoly visszatért az arcára. – Ha megválaszolom ezt, tudod, meg kell kérdezzem ugyanezt tőled is, Will.

– Nekem nincsenek irántad érzéseim.

– Mmmm. Csak meséld be magadnak, édesem; ettől csak még édesebb lesz majd a végső rádöbbenés.

William eltűnődött, hogy volt-e valami, amit mondhatott volna, hogy eloszlassa szánalmas ragaszkodását; hogy meggyőzze őt, hogy hiábavaló erőfeszítéseket tesz. Grell nem volt vonzó férfiként és ugyanannyira nem volt vonzó nőként sem, és ő, William, teljesen tudatában volt annak, hogy semmi olyan nem volt a létezésében, ami jó lenne Grellnek vagy bárki másnak, és nem értette, hogyan képes bármit is érezni, kivéve az undort, amit ő érzett vele kapcsolatban.

– Mennem kellene.

– Ne, ne tedd! – A hirtelen pánik a hangjában meglepte Williamet, ahogy az is, ahogyan oldalra fordult, mintha meg akarná ragadni, de aztán nem tette. – Kérlek, ne menj. Hacsak nincs valami sürgős dolgod, miért ne maradnál? _Kérlek_.

Miért vagy ilyen kétségbeesett? Mentségek miriádja épített falat az elméjében, melyet aztán lerombolt a Grell szemében ülő aggodalom. Olyan aggodalom volt ez, amit William ismert; túl gyakran látta a beosztottjai arcán, mikor beszéltek vele, papírokat adtak le, esetekről számoltak be neki. Jelent volt, amikor úgy gondolták, alapvető hibát követtek el, vagy – pontosabban, amikor azt gondolták, éppen azon volt, hogy durván megszidja őket egy ilyen hibáért. Amit, hogy őszinték legyünk, általában megtett.

De ez most nem munka volt, és az aktuális helyzetben Grell nem a beosztottja volt, és ő ezt a pillanatot választotta aznap este – francokat, egész életében – hogy azt érezze, valami rosszat tett és felbosszantotta őt.

– Adj egy okot arra, hogy maradjak.

Grell szemei elkerekedtek.

– Ez egy engedély volt arra, hogy…

– _Nem_.

Kissé csüggedve bólintott.

– Maradnod kellene, mert… Nem. _Én_ szeretném, hogy maradj, mert élvezem a társaságod. De ha te nem élvezed az enyémet, akkor menned kellene. Semmi értelme olyannal maradnod, akit… – Megakadt, és a hangja elborzadt suttogássá vált – akit _utálsz_.

_De én nem utállak_. Nem utálta őt, és nem is szerette őt – csupán nem törődött vele. És tekintve, hogy Grell szinte barátságossá szelídült, nem volt benne biztos, hogy a saját magányos háza olyan otthonosnak tűnne.

Aznap este Grell inkább szívélyes volt, mint perzselő, és William nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy újra látná ezt az oldalát.

Szóval nem mondott semmit, és csak egy picit mozdult meg, hogy kényelmesebben üljön. Grell szemöldökráncolva nézett rá, összezavarodva, sokkolva majd elragadtatottan, William pedig nézte, ahogy ezek az érzelmek felragyognak az arcán és azt kívánta, bárcsak Grell kevésbé lenne érzelmes. _Komolyan_. Kevesebb vita lenne köztük, ha képes lenne kontrollálni magát.

Grell semmi továbbit nem mondott, csak kicsit megmozdult ő is, közelebb húzva magához a lábait, és nagyon gyengéden William vállának dőlt, amit ő úgy döntött, hogy figyelmen kívül hagy. Figyelmen kívül kellett hagynia; elismerni az érintést olyan lett volna, mint beismerni az alapvető különbséget, amivel az bírt, és így téve kihangsúlyozni a tényt, hogy William még sosem került Grellel fizikai kontaktusba anélkül, hogy szándékában állt volna bántani, bármilyen sértésért is, amit okozott. És túl sok ilyen alkalom volt.

Szóval úgy tett, mintha nem érezné őt; úgy tett, mintha nem számítana, mintha ez egy megszokott dolog lenne és mintha ez nem jelentett volna semmit. Úgy tett, mintha ő egy idegen lenne, és ez segített egy picit.

Nem tudta pontosan, Grell mikor aludt el, a feje bágyadtan William vállára hullott, és a lélegzete az öntudatlanság lassú ritmusává szelídült. Haja William mellkasára hullott, mintha valamelyikük vérzett volna. Édes illata volt, mint valami virágnak – és hirtelen Williamnek el kellett fojtani a sürgető érzést, hogy köré fonja a karjait.

Ez inkább amiatt a kényelmetlenség miatt volt, hogy a keze beszorult Grell válla és a saját törzse közé, de mindazonáltal megrémítette őt. Grell meleg volt, a teste furcsán kellemesen dőlt az övének minden ellenére, és mellkasának a lassú, folyamatos mozgása megnyugtatta őt. Ismételten nehezére esett összeegyeztetni a hetyke, ellenszenves vöröshajút akivel minden nap együtt dolgozott azzal a csendes teremtménnyel, aki nekidőlve aludt.

William eltűnődött, hogy kegyetlen dolog lett volna otthagyni vagy sem. Ennek ellenére, nem tudott reggelig maradni.

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy William valaha is látta Grellt, miközben aludt – nem erőszak vagy alkohol miatt öntudatlanul, sem olyan egyéb pozícióban, amikor alváson kívül mást csinálhatott volna. Az arcán nyoma sem volt a szokványos vonzódásnak vagy kegyetlenségnek; csak a boldogság legkisebb nyoma látszott az ajkain, belenyugodva abba, amit csakis teljes nyugalomként lehet leírni.

William képes volt törődni vele.


End file.
